


[索香]甜蜜的烦恼

by Abner8059



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: *现代先婚后爱PARO，总裁X大学生28x21*OOC不可避免，介意勿入。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 8





	[索香]甜蜜的烦恼

清晨6.30，索隆被闹铃吵醒。  
他摸索着关掉闹铃，拍了拍被吵到半醒着呓语的身边人，下床洗漱。  
卧室还是一片漆黑，但不是天亮得晚，而是被新换的厚重的隔光窗帘挡在了窗外。  
对于索隆这种无事可做时随时都能原地入睡的人来说，窗帘如何本来并不必要，然而他刚新婚一周的丈夫是个睡觉极怕光的人，闹铃都吵不醒被灯一照就立刻见效——起床气对于刚开启的同居生活可绝对不是什么和谐因素。  
索隆用清水洗了脸刷了牙，返回卧室换衣服准备上班，出门前又摸回床边就着客厅微弱的光，凑近了看他的新婚丈夫。  
他的小丈夫叫做山治，生的标致，肤白脸小，睡觉时一头金发柔顺地贴在颈上。他的眉毛是个圈圈的形状，所以索隆偶尔也这样称呼对方。  
喂喂......圈圈，我要去公司喽。  
索隆小小声跟他道别，他迷茫地睁开眼睛一秒又闭上，嘴里咕哝些听不清的话。索隆这才满意地笑了笑，起身出了卧室，出门前去冰箱拿了山治前一日为他做好的便当。  
看到这里你可能要酸了，这是什么令人羡慕的老夫老妻日常啊！  
慢着，作者难道没告诉过你们吗？他们刚新婚一周呀！更重要的一个事实——说了你们可别不信——他们也才刚刚认识一周而已。  
没错，这就是传说中的闪婚！  
如果有人在几周前跑到索隆面前跟他说，你马上就会跟一个男人结婚，大概率会被索隆暴揍一顿叫他不要胡说八道。  
那时的他没想到八百年不去一次酒吧的自己，一去就对一夜情对象一见钟情了。  
然而直男总裁的脑回路不是正常人可以理解的，初见的流程都没什么问题，请对方喝酒拉近距离，等对方喝的微醺气氛到位当众接吻，顺理成章相拥着去酒店。然而之后就开始脱离常理出牌，既没有苦苦追求的桥段发生，也没有浪漫的表白场面，他首先想到的是在419后连夜call了秘书起草出一份结婚协议，并在第二天早上拍在了尚未清醒的一夜情对象面前，哄骗着对方稀里糊涂签了字，然后拉着他跑了民政局。一套操作行水流云仿佛熟练至极，一点都不像第一次实施。  
从某种角度来说也算是天赋异禀吧。  
然而闪婚也是有给索隆带来烦恼的，比如还不够了解他的爱人，喜欢什么，不喜欢什么。而其中最大的烦恼在于，不知道如何才能让对方喜欢上自己。  
他不是没有付出行动过，每天都有让秘书按部就班给爱人送花，订高级餐厅的外送，再偶尔带他去听高雅的音乐剧(虽然索隆自己完全不喜欢)，派司机接送他上下课等等。  
然而山治面对自己时永远保持疏离而礼貌的微笑，送他的礼物和花他都会好好收下，但并没有表现出如何惊喜。只有在床上的时候(或者上了床的第二天早上)，索隆才看得到他不常见的情绪，羞涩也好，起床气发作也好，让山治稍微有了些年轻人该有的活力。  
在公司处理半日文件，索隆掏出便当盒递给秘书加热，秘书小姐维持着职业的笑容转身出门，半途又被他叫住，询问今日订的是什么花和什么餐厅，秘书一一给予回复。  
花订的是黄玫瑰，餐厅订的是xx家的红酒炖牛肉。  
他觉得怎么样？  
山治先生有打电话来称赞说牛肉很美味。  
有说什么特别的吗。  
山治先生没有说什么特别的。  
呼…好了，你去忙吧。  
索隆有些懊恼地揉了揉太阳穴。讨好新婚的小丈夫真的太不容易了，他如是想。他又想起初见第一天，千杯不醉的自己吻着山治满是酒香的嘴唇，感到目眩神迷的情况，深觉自己栽了。  
秘书小姐在门缝里瞟老板的表情，捂嘴偷偷笑。当然是栽了。  
今天的总裁也在为新婚生活感到烦恼呢。

文斯莫克·山治是个学美术的大三学生，泡吧蹦迪并不是他喜欢的日常。之所以会去酒吧，是因为恰巧室友生日，另外几人急于脱单，约了隔壁班美女们一起玩。  
山治一向对美女来者不拒，美女们也爱和他相处，但他实际上是一个同志，生理上喜欢的是棱角分明肌肉紧实的硬汉。  
在酒吧几杯酒下肚，室友们已经和美女们打成一片笑的找不着北了，山治开始神游，妄图在昏暗又镭射灯四处闪耀的喧闹环境里找到什么有意思的事情。直到一头绿色寸发的男人闯进他视野，眼神和他径直对上。  
擦，好帅一男的。  
他就这样看着绿发男人转身跟吧台要了杯淡蓝的调酒，朝这边走来，把酒放到自己面前的矮桌上。  
喝吗。这个味道不错。  
山治脑袋一嗡，当场脸红。  
喝吗等于约吗。  
开玩笑，当然约。  
他接过酒杯一饮而尽。调酒甜甜的，又有点薄荷的清凉和洋酒的辛辣，不擅长喝酒的他眼里迅速起了一层水汽，他朦朦胧胧抬头看，绿发男人背着镭射灯的光，五官不太能看清，轮廓却异常鲜明深刻。  
再之后的事情山治就不太记得了，室友们如何起哄，自己如何跟绿发男人吻在一起，又如何到的酒店，都几乎没有印象了。  
再醒来的时候他是懵逼的，他做梦都没想到协议结婚这事儿会发生在自己身上。仔细看了看纸质的合同(姑且叫做合同吧)，绿发男人给了一些条件，不过就是不能婚内出轨，日常履行义务互相解决生理需求等等，奇怪的是对方并没有表明何时终止协议，他皱皱眉问了出来，绿发男人面无表情地说如果你愿意这个协议可以持续一辈子。  
原来对方到酒吧不是为了猎艳而是想找个合适的人协议结婚。山治微微苦恼，他还是大好的21岁年纪，就要嫁给一个不爱他他也不爱的人会不会太亏？但是想到家里专横的父亲，和父亲单方面宣布给自己订婚的对象布琳，又觉得此次大概是最好的机会了，既可以无视他讨厌的家族又不让可爱的布琳陷入苦海，他使劲咬着嘴唇下了决心，在合同上狠狠签了字。  
爱不爱先不纠结，感情都是可以培养的嘛。  
从另一方面来说，绿发男人身材爆好，长得更帅，自己入股不亏啊。  
于是结了婚。  
婚后好像生活一切都大变样，山治不用再每天苦兮兮赶早起的公车，在摇摇晃晃的人堆里挤一个半小时才到市里兼职的地方，然后累一上午，下午还要赶去上课，下了课回到宿舍几乎就是一条咸鱼。  
从宿舍搬出来和索隆同居好像也是非常自然的发展，奇怪的在于他有钱的丈夫并没有对他坚持兼职产生什么想法，居然还派了司机专程接送他上班下课，让他早上能够多睡一小时。甚至每天给他订花，早晨的鲜花总能给山治带来一整天的能量。  
周末休班没课山治在家待了一天，也终于搞清楚了为什么他日理万机的丈夫有这么一身漂亮的肌肉。  
不去公司的时候索隆就是个健身狂魔。  
山治牙疼的看着那杠铃一圈又一圈的负重片，第一次怀疑自己新婚老公可能不是人类。不过有一说一，锻炼出汗的索隆比平日老气死板的总裁模样勾人多了，仿佛此刻的他才是最真实的样子。汗珠一颗颗从充血暴涨的胸肌一路滚落，最后挂在他迷人的人鱼线边摇摇欲坠。  
山治听到自己在大声的吞咽着口水。  
妈呀，这太折磨人了。  
多金又帅气，正直还体贴，没有比这更好的男人了吧。惨了惨了，总觉得自己撑不住多久就会喜欢上对方。  
山治抓狂地揉乱自己头发。笨蛋，先爱上的人就输了！！一定要hold住，要让索隆先动心，对没错！  
抓住他的胃就抓住了他的心。  
这正是山治最擅长的技能。于是他开始给亲爱的老公做便当，每天换着花样不重复，绞尽脑汁弄成了普通人吃不起的样子。结果一段时间下来他突然发现索隆好像没有他想的这么讲究，有一天他有晚课到家已经很晚了，看到索隆在客厅弄文件，手边居然放着半个没吃完的，路边便利店卖的饭团。  
山治无语凝噎。  
然后接着几天给索隆做了看似朴实无华实际很是费功夫的饭团。然后晚上收到了索隆罕见的夸奖。  
多谢，饭团很好吃。  
低沉磁性的嗓音打着旋钻进山治的耳蜗，引起阵阵酥麻的电流。  
山治努力维持表情的镇定，等索隆转身去了健身房，扑到床上把整个人埋进柔软的被褥深处。  
啊啊啊啊这是什么迷人的臭男人啊，顶不住了顶不住了，疯狂心动！  
他到底什么时候才能爱上自己啊！！  
今天的山治也依然对新婚生活感到烦恼呢。

END


End file.
